


偶逢春信

by Dekadenz_S



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekadenz_S/pseuds/Dekadenz_S
Summary: 明天的太阳升起之后，你还爱我吗？





	偶逢春信

 

布冯发誓，那天他只是想照顾一下刚认识的卡西利亚斯而已。

在那个周五的晚上，他一周的工作以加班结束，走出公司的时候已经是晚上九点钟。最近的日子里小麻烦不断，除了反复出问题不得不一再校对的数据平添了他的工作量之外，他的车又在前一天被撞飞了保险杠，现在在维修，早上他不得不乘地铁上班的时候，在拥挤的人群里窝出了一肚子的火。他个子又太高，很久没乘过地铁早就忘了吊环上方横杠的高度，被狠狠撞了一下头。好在晚上九点，地铁流量就没有那么大了。布冯走在去地铁站的路上，习惯性地掏出了口袋里的烟盒和打火机。一张票子随着他掏烟的动作从口袋里飘落出来，他捡起那张二十欧元的纸币，抬头，目光正好迎上街边店铺的霓虹灯。那是家酒吧，招牌上的蓝色霓虹灯盘旋成花哨的字体。布冯捏着那张票子，决计把它在眼前的这家酒吧花掉。是时候喝一杯放松一下心情了。

布冯推开酒吧的门，径直走向吧台。“一杯格兰菲迪18年。”他推过那张票子。

侍者把威士忌递给他，布冯轻轻摇晃着杯子，看着里面那颗滚动着的冰球，轻啜一口，视线从酒杯转向周围。暖而昏暗的灯光里，到处坐着三三两两聊天的人，他们在说笑，或是谈着业务。

“Hala Madrid！！”

他被旁边一张桌子那里传来的高呼声吸引了注意力，转头看去。两个男人对坐着，正对着他的那个有件皇马的周边外套搭在一边的椅背上，背对着他的那个穿着件皇马球衣，古蒂的印号。他忽然来了兴致，下了椅子，端着酒杯走过去问：“哟，皇马球迷？”

“是啊。”两个人举着手里的红酒杯，“你也喜欢足球？”

“当然。”布冯伸手过去碰杯，“不过我是尤文球迷。你们觉不觉得尤文也不错？”

“哦。”穿古蒂球衣的那位反应淡漠，“尤文确实很强。”

“尤文是支不错的球队，”另一个人碰了布冯手中的杯子，微微一笑，“我是皇马死忠，不过偶尔也看看意甲，会关注到尤文的比赛。”

那双带着一点笑意的眼睛将目光投到布冯脸上的时候，这个三十多岁的男人怔住了片刻。他过于好看了，有西班牙男人标致的脸庞轮廓，和一双深邃温暖的眼睛。和那双眼睛对视的时候，布冯觉得自己一下被摄住了，手上杯子里的冰球叮当一声撞在酒杯壁上。仿佛有某种微妙而不可捉摸的气息被布冯判断了出来：他知道自己动心不是没有理由的。

“……咳。”意识到自己盯着那个人看了太久，布冯试图缓解一下眼下的气氛，“那就，不打扰你们聊皇马了？”

他喝了口威士忌，转身坐回自己的位子上，听着那两个人接着用西班牙语聊天。他侧身倚着吧台坐着，时不时瞄一眼那个相貌俊美的男人，一件蓝色的休闲衬衫忠实地衬出他健美的身材，展示出他上臂的优美轮廓，结实的胸肌绷在衬衫的衣料底下。

“我要走了。拜拜。”穿球衣的男人站起身套上外衣。布冯一直关注着的那一个挥了挥手，目送他离开。布冯看着最后一杯底的威士忌迟疑了片刻，走过去，坐在那个位子上。“介意和我聊聊天吗？”

“不介意。”男人抬手与他碰杯，布冯喝干了最后一口酒。

“刚才那是你朋友？”布冯问。

男人淡笑起来，脸色绯红：“不是啊，我并不认识他。偶然碰见的球迷而已，正好都喜欢皇马，就聊开了。”

“你是西班牙人吧？来都灵玩的？”

“嗯。在意大利北部待一周。明天去米兰，在那边待两天再到威尼斯。”男人招呼侍者再拿个杯子过来，给他倒了杯酒。“我很喜欢意大利的红酒。”

“我也是。”布冯笑着与他碰杯，“你一个人开了一瓶？酒量这么好？”

男人叹了口气。“需要多喝一点解解闷。度个假都不清静，今天和顶头上司隔空吵了一架。不过也没什么，喝得开心。”

“少喝点吧。可以带走慢慢喝。”布冯笑着，看出男人脸上分明的醉意，“人生地不熟的，你要是喝醉了，怎么找回酒店啊。”

“嗯。”男人看着酒瓶，一时沉默。

酒吧里播着经典的爵士乐，布冯在乐声里细致地打量男人的脸。他沉默着低下头的时候，眉眼间有种深远的忧郁，在酒吧昏暗的灯光下格外迷人。

Let me tell ya baby

Don't sound like it's true

They could drop me in the ocean

I'd swim to the bank an' crawl home ta you

Ain't that lovin' ya baby?

Ain't that lovin' ya baby?

Ain't that lovin' ya baby?

But you don't even know my name...

“对了。”爵士歌手沙哑声音唱出的词句提醒着布冯让他开了口，男人抬眼看他，“你怎么称呼？”

“Iker Casillas，”男人微笑着，“叫我Iker就好。”

“Gianluigi Buffon，”布冯又碰了碰杯子，“你可以叫我Gigi——朋友们都是这么叫我的。”

“很高兴认识你，Gigi。”卡西仰起头一饮而尽。

两人谈起各自的主队，又逐渐把话题扯到各自的生活，第一次见面却像是老相识般聊得畅快，半瓶红酒很快见了底。

“你平时踢球吗？”布冯问。

“我是个门将。”卡西笑着回答，“读大学的时候是校队主力。啊，一开始的时候开大脚都开不过半场，不过我守得一直还不错。”

布冯朗声笑起来。“巧了，我也是个门将。有机会的话，真的想见识一下你守门。干杯。”

两人分享起守门经验和技巧，布冯看卡西显然是已经喝醉了，卡西越喝话越多，声音有些含混，他只能听得懂一半。他犹豫着要不要再要点酒让聊天继续下去，眼前的男人太吸引他，他舍不得这么快就道别。卡西却已经招手叫来侍者，又点了杯干马天尼。这么喝真的不会有事吗，布冯在心里说，顺便要了杯低度数的水啤陪他喝。

“你知道吗，Iker，你真的……很好看。”布冯凝视着卡西的脸，目光又游移到卡西身上。卡西白净的颈子在酒精的作用下泛着红，一直红到衬衫领口露出的一点锁骨，这让布冯忍不住去肖想他的身体。目光在卡西身上游移着，布冯自己或许也不知道，他的眼神就像猎豹窥伺着猎物，他看着卡西自顾自端起杯子，与他谈天，目光却仿佛已经一颗一颗挑开了衬衫扣。他适时地移开视线去看杯中红酒玫瑰般的色泽，让自己打住念头。这不对，他告诉自己，他来这里原本不是为了猎艳。

卡西轻笑着，喝了口酒。“你也是。”

布冯看着卡西的头逐渐低下去，突然一下枕在支在桌上的手臂上，他冲到对面扶起卡西，把人揽进怀里，让卡西把头靠在他腰间。“醒醒，Iker，你喝醉了……你还好吗？”

“嗯……”卡西半睁开眼睛看着布冯，手搭上了布冯环抱着他的手臂，“我还好……”

“你住哪里？我送你回去。”布冯抱着卡西，轻轻在卡西肩上捏了一把，卡西拿出手机想找酒店的地址，一连输错了几次密码。布冯叹了口气。“你先休息一下。等我。”他放开卡西让他伏在桌上，去前台结了账，又回来扶起卡西，帮他套上外衣往外走。卡西比他矮一截，整个人挂在他身上踉跄着走出去。

“你到底能不能找到酒店……”布冯看着挂在身上的人有些无奈，“要是不介意的话，去我家住一晚，我照顾你一下？”

卡西直起身子，转过脸来和他对视。“我当然不介意啊，”卡西眼神迷离地微笑着，手臂环在了布冯颈上，“Gigi，你打算怎么照顾我？”

布冯还在为这个突然的拥抱和问话惊疑，卡西已经搂紧了他的脖子，嘴唇贴过来，吻上了他的嘴唇。也许是因为喝得太醉，卡西的吻有些笨拙，布冯激动地用唇舌回应着，然后抱紧了卡西的身体，热烈地回吻，舌尖抵进卡西的牙关间，在他温暖的口腔里来回舔舐，嘴唇反复吮吸着卡西的嘴唇，两人在路边纠缠着热吻。

卡西把脸埋在布冯肩上，轻轻蹭着他的肩膀。“我跟你回家，Gigi。”

布冯一手搂着卡西的腰，一手空出来叫车，转过脸又在卡西的侧脸和耳际温柔地亲吻。卡西揉着他脑后的头发，灿烂地笑着看布冯那双灰蓝色的眼睛，然后又贴过来让他继续亲吻。布冯惊喜地接受了卡西主动的投怀送抱，那个笑好像融化了他心里的某个部分，他把怀里的人抱得更紧，缠绵地吻着卡西的耳际，舌尖轻掠过卡西的耳根。他感受到卡西逐渐粗重的呼吸，眼下的情形太有情欲的味道，他揉着卡西的后背感受衬衫下优美的线条，或许今晚真的要跟这个突然闯进他生命里的西班牙人发生点什么了，他想。

终于打到车了，布冯把卡西扶到后座上，卡西倒在了他怀里靠着他的胸膛。布冯抚摸着卡西的身体，隔着衣服轻轻捏他上臂健美的肌肤。卡西勾着他的后颈撑起身子，又主动吻过来，一面轻抚布冯的脸颊。司机在前面笑起来：“你们还真是很恩爱的一对。”

布冯怔了一下，看看卡西近在咫尺的眉眼：“是啊，我男朋友最可爱了。”

卡西惊讶地睁大了眼睛，还没反应过来自己怎么突然成了布冯的男朋友，布冯只是看着他笑，轻轻捏一捏他的脸。

“在一起多久了？”司机好奇地问。

“……啊？”卡西脑子乱成一团，不知怎么鬼迷心窍地用西班牙语来了句：“刚在一起没多久。”

“他说什么？”司机没听懂。

“刚在一起。”布冯把卡西往自己怀里紧紧揽了揽。

车到了布冯家门口。卡西下了车，又靠在布冯肩上：“我怎么这就成你男朋友了……”

布冯原本想说只是跟出租车司机开个玩笑，但是看着卡西认真的神情，又改了口：“你要是愿意的话，可以啊。”

“嗯，我愿意……”卡西抱着布冯，贴近他耳边，在他颈侧一吻，“我喜欢你，Gigi。”

“等等，Iker……”布冯有点惊疑，拉着卡西坐在台阶上，“我们才认识几个小时？”

“几个小时够我喜欢上你了。”卡西在布冯唇上亲一口，“真的。”

“……你想好了，Iker，你生活在西班牙，这里是意大利。”

“不远……”刚才坐了一阵子的车，卡西觉得可能有点晕车，胃里一阵翻腾。他转过头去，尽量避免自己吐在衣服上，布冯拍着他后背，给他递了张纸巾。“没事吧Iker？”布冯帮卡西擦着弄脏的裤子，“走，我们回去，我帮你换身衣服。”

回到家，布冯照顾着卡西漱口喝水，又扶他在沙发上躺下。布冯看着卡西衬衫下结实的胸膛一起一伏，伸手去解他的衬衫扣子，卡西睁开眼看他，抓住了他的手腕。“我只是帮你换衣服。没有别的意思。”布冯解释着，解开了卡西的衬衫，抱起他来把衬衫脱下，又去解卡西的腰带。拉开裤链的时候他的手无意碰到了卡西的下体，卡西轻哼了一声。

“抱歉……我不是想碰你。”布冯心里一颤，咽了咽口水，接着把卡西的裤子脱下来。现在卡西身上只穿着内裤，白皙又健美的身体展露在他眼前，布冯小心地试探着伸手摸了摸卡西的肩膀和上臂。卡西闭着眼，手从布冯的肘部一路滑上去，感受着他上臂健壮的肌肉，然后揽住布冯的后颈把他往自己身上按，布冯的脸贴在了卡西胸前。“别闹，Iker，别闹……我也喝醉了，你这么胡闹，我控制不住的……你睡一会，我给你拿条毯子？还是去洗个澡？”

“不用你控制啊。”卡西声音迷离，“我说了，我喜欢你……嗯我去洗个澡吧。”

 

布冯听着浴室里的水流声，走进了卧室，打开窗户，点了根烟，吐出一口烟雾。卡西那简直是诱惑犯罪的身体让他有了反应，但是现在他真的有点犹豫。如果卡西不说喜欢他，倒也还好，说不定可以毫无负担地来一次一夜情然后好聚好散。但是卡西偏偏这么说了……他认真的吗？如果那不是喝醉酒胡言乱语，他倒是真的为难了，虽然他也承认自己很喜欢卡西，但是——

“Gigi？”

只围着条浴巾的卡西出现在门口。

“我睡衣放在床上，你自己换吧。”

卡西没有去换睡衣，径直走了过来，从背后抱住布冯的腰。“Gigi……”卡西头晕得厉害，把全身的重量都让布冯支撑着，倚在布冯肩上看着他在抽烟，夜色里男人线条刚毅的侧脸烟雾缭绕。卡西放在布冯腰间的手往下一滑碰到了已经半勃起的下体，又缩回去，探进上衣的下摆游走着感受布冯的腹肌。

布冯掐灭了烟，转过身把卡西搂在怀里抚摸，给了他一个带着烟草味道的吻。卡西刚才的动作撩得他全身起火，要是到了这份上，还不对西班牙人做点什么，简直说不过去。他情不自禁地爱抚着卡西的肌肤，稍稍弓一下身子来吻卡西的侧颈和肩膀，隔着浴巾捏了把卡西翘挺柔软的臀部，随后一把扯下碍事的浴巾，一双大手在他的臀瓣上揉捏。卡西没有反抗，反而将手伸进布冯的上衣，一直把那件衣服撩到胸口处，修长的手指游走在布冯后背上。

“Iker，哦甜心，”布冯终归不想给自己惹麻烦，亲了亲卡西的额头，“你知道我们在做什么吗？”

“知道。”卡西把脸贴在他肩上轻声说。

布冯在卡西臀上轻掐了一把。“你想好了？明天酒醒了不会后悔？你不想要的话，现在我送你回酒店也来得及。”

卡西突然把脸埋在布冯肩上一颤一颤地抽泣起来。布冯有点慌乱，抱着卡西安抚他的后背：“别这样，Iker……你哭什么啊！”

卡西的抽泣声让布冯心颤，更给了他会心一击的，是卡西接下来的反问。“你不相信我喜欢你吗，Gigi？还是，你不喜欢我？”

“不，不是……哦天哪你别哭了，你一哭我心都乱了……”布冯看着夜色里卡西带着泪花的眼睛，用粗糙的指腹帮他抹去泪水，“我相信你。我也喜欢你，Iker。”

他托着卡西的脸，再次吻住卡西的嘴唇，一边吻着一边步步向前到床边，把卡西推倒在床上。他拉上窗帘，打开床头的灯，细看着卡西赤裸的身体，在他身上轻抚。卡西闭着眼躺在床上，任由他爱抚，下身已经半挺立起来。布冯脱了上衣，伏在卡西身上，亲吻卡西的锁骨，揉捏着他柔软的胸脯，用双手挑逗起卡西的乳头，卡西轻喘起来，那对小小的乳尖在手指的撩拨下很快变得坚挺。布冯的手指技巧很好，指尖恰到好处地撩弄揉拨不时轻戳一下，卡西躺在他身下，舒服到轻声呻吟起来。布冯起身解开了腰带，跪在卡西的两腿间，拉着卡西的手，捏了捏卡西修长的手指和柔软的掌心，引着他碰向自己的下身。“帮我脱下来，Iker。”

卡西睁开眼，看到布冯的牛仔裤里勃起的分身将那块布料撑得凸起一块，轻笑着在那里摸了一把，然后才帮布冯解开了裤子拉链，将牛仔裤和内裤一同褪到膝弯，裸露出布冯有着雕塑般线条的大腿。他温暖柔软的指掌抚摩着布冯坚挺的阴茎，手法有些生疏，却或许是因为醉酒的倦意而分外温柔。布冯低声粗喘起来，弯下腰来在卡西的胸脯上热烈地亲吻。胡茬蹭到了卡西的乳头，卡西呻吟一声，意大利人没有放过这个挑逗他情欲的机会，用粗糙的舌尖在那里来回舔舐，牙齿时不时小心地轻轻磨咬，喘息着吐气在卡西本就已经变得更敏感的胸部。有几下稍稍咬得重了一点，卡西吃痛哼出声来，握着布冯下身套弄的手也不自觉地握紧，给他带来更强烈的快感。

布冯揉捏着卡西的大腿，手滑向卡西双腿内侧敏感柔嫩的肌肤，随后游走到卡西的下身。“这么做会更舒服一些，Iker。”布冯抚摸着卡西的下体，用自己的动作给他示范了给床伴的手活该怎么做才更好。粗糙的手指细致地抚弄着卡西的下体，从敏感的龟头和冠状沟，沿着系带下滑，一直到阴囊的薄嫩皮肤，然后又力道适中地撸动。卡西在他身下低声呻吟，照着他的手法，继续爱抚布冯的阴茎。

布冯从床头柜里拿出了润滑剂倒在手上，把卡西的双腿分得更开，用拇指揉着卡西后穴的褶皱。卡西双腿弯起，在身体两侧叉开，躺成更方便他扩张的姿势。

第一根手指放进去的时候，卡西颤抖了一下，轻叫了一声。“疼吗？”布冯轻声问。卡西只是摇摇头，让他继续。布冯的手指在卡西身体里打着转搅动，来回揉按迫开他紧致的内壁，寻找着那个让卡西欲罢不能的位置。然后再探一根手指进去，直到第三根手指也能在里面自如地抽送。他戴上套子进入卡西的身体，没有急于抽插，进去之后停了一会让卡西习惯甬道里涨满的感觉，俯下身又去吻卡西的身体。这个吻暧昧而细碎，唇舌轻柔地爬过卡西白皙的肌肤，酥痒带着唇边胡茬刮出的微微刺痛，卡西舒服地轻喘着。布冯开始了腰胯的动作，一面将手上余下的润滑液涂在卡西的阴茎上，继续抚慰着那勃起的欲望。卡西现在的姿势让他没法进得太深，他只是温柔地动作着，用前端一次次掠过刚刚找到的那个甜蜜的位置，满足地听见身下人迷醉的呻吟。卡西半闭着眼睛，一手搂着布冯的腰，一手抚摸着布冯坚实宽阔的胸膛，揉着他胸上的浓密毛发。直到突然被抬高了双腿，被插入到更深的地方，那里的软肉毫无防备地被侵略碾磨，他颤抖着痛叫出声。痛感逐渐被快感取代，布冯手上和下身的动作内外夹攻着他的敏感处，他在晕眩中进入了高潮，白浊的液体濡湿了布冯下腹的毛发。布冯贴过来吻他的嘴唇，捧着他的脸轻抚他的脸颊和眉额。下身的动作先是放缓，然后又是一阵快速的抽插，布冯粗喘着释放在卡西的身体深处。

他把脸埋进卡西的颈窝，伏在卡西身上喘息。“我爱你，Iker。”

卡西转过头来，抚摸着他的头发，吻他的侧脸。“我也爱你，Gigi。”

 

布冯做好了清洁，去窗边取来烟盒。“我抽支烟可以吗？”

“可以……我喜欢看你抽烟。”

布冯躺下来点燃了一支烟，呼出一口烟雾，转过脸来，隔着烟雾看卡西。卡西也看着他，眼睛被烟气熏出一点盈盈的泪光。“Iker……你真要做我男朋友吗？”

“嗯。我想和你在一起。”卡西吻了吻布冯的肩膀。

布冯抬手拨了拨卡西的脸。“你喝得太醉了。明天醒过来再给我答案吧……”他又吸一口烟，长叹一声，“我真希望这一夜不会过去。真怕你明天醒来，答案就不一样了。”

卡西推开他夹着烟的手，疲惫地靠在他身上，用一串懒倦又热情的吻来回应。“不会的，Gigi，不会的……我爱你，和我有没有喝醉无关。”

布冯沉默了一会。“你对我了解没那么多……我对你也是。虽然我真的觉得你很可爱。我们只是在喝酒的时候聊了一阵子而已。你确定你喜欢我？”

“如果你愿意的话，我们可以有更多的时间互相了解啊。”

布冯轻笑起来，深深望进卡西的眼睛。“我当然愿意。”他转头向另一侧，对着灯光吐出烟圈，抚摸着卡西的脊背和臀部，感受着西班牙男人事后带着一层薄汗的身体，把那支烟抽完。

“睡吧。”布冯吻了一下卡西的额头，抬手把灯关掉。“明天记得告诉我，你还愿不愿意和我在一起。”

他翻过身和卡西相拥着彼此亲吻，直到听见枕畔均匀安稳的呼吸声。

他抱着怀里安睡的男人，轻轻叹了口气。或许这一次艳遇的时效也只不过一晚，或许卡西并不是真心实意地爱上了他，就像他过往遇到的那些人一样。他始终觉得自己算不得情场老手，毕竟，他甚至称不上真正被爱过，从少年时来自家庭的冷漠专横，到后来那些只留下一地狼藉的情事。但是不知道为什么，怀抱里的人让他突然觉得，看到了新的开始，他抓住了什么可期待的东西，在西班牙男人漂亮的眉眼里，他看到了大多数时候平静的神色下因为酒精而翻腾起来藏不住的热情——

不过决定这个新的开始存在与否的主动权，至少现在不在他身上。

他需要等一个答案。

 

******

卡西醒过来的时候，头晕得厉害，翻了个身动一动酸痛的肢体，感觉到后穴的疼痛——昨夜大概是因为喝得太醉，根本没觉得有这么疼。他睁开眼环视着陌生的房间，自己一个人一丝不挂地躺在床上，全身酸软，下身还痛着——他把自己更紧地裹进被子里，回想自己昨晚到底是怎么到的这里，以及酒精作用下发生的事情的始末。

他记起自己抱着那个意大利男人，说自己喜欢他。男人再三确认了他是真的想要上床，然后把他扑倒在床上。他回想着彼此的爱抚和布冯在他身体里的动作，疼痛反而带起旖旎一夜里快感的余韵。到底说了多少情话，他不记得了，记忆只到关上灯之前那一刻，布冯那双含情的蓝眼睛，和身体分明的肌肉线条，还有关了灯后那一串缠绵的拥吻。他记起，布冯询问了他，要不要真的开始一段关系，让他明天再给答案……

门外传来响动，卡西想起床出去，刚坐起来就一阵晕眩，只得又躺下。布冯把门推开条缝，看看卡西已经醒了，进来把卡西的手机递给他。“刚出去把我修好的车开回来了。今天你电话一直响，我又没法替你接。”

卡西看了眼时间，已快到下午三点，屏幕上显示出穆里尼奥的六个未接来电。

“我上司。暂时不想管他。但是我竟然睡过了中午皇马的比赛？”

“替你看了一眼，赢了。”布冯掀开被子，在卡西身边躺下，用结实的手臂把人圈进怀里。“你还好吗？后面还疼不疼？”

“还疼……而且头还是晕。”

布冯的手滑到卡西身后，轻轻揉着他的臀缝处。“Iker，”他吻了吻卡西的额头，“你还记得昨晚你说了什么吗？”

“记得。”卡西在布冯颈上回吻一下，“我喜欢你……你问我要不要做你男朋友，我答应了。”

布冯灰蓝色的眼睛凝视着他，沉默一会才开了口。“……嗯。那你现在呢？我说了让你酒醒了考虑一下的……”

卡西抓住了布冯的手腕，温柔地看进布冯的眼睛。“现在，”卡西的声音轻却坚定，“我也没有改变想法。我想我真的爱上你了，Gigi。或许……我们可以试试呢？”

布冯吻着卡西的嘴唇，撬开他的牙关，唇舌反复纠缠，卡西的长睫毛轻扫着他的鼻梁。他久久地看着卡西修长浓黑的双眉和柔波粼粼的大眼睛。“好。我也爱你，Iker……”

 

卡西从昨天夜里到现在已经空腹十几个小时了，布冯下厨煎了吐司和鸡蛋让他吃点东西。现在卡西穿着布冯的衣服坐在桌边，那身衣服穿在他身上显得过大，袖子和裤管都挽起一截。

“出行计划都打乱了，你接下来几天怎么安排啊？”布冯问。

卡西抬眼看着他笑：“要不，这两天你就带我到处转转好了？周一你还要上班，我自己去米兰和威尼斯吧。”

布冯的手越过桌子，揉了揉卡西的头发。“我可以请个假陪你到回国。”

卡西放下手里的刀叉，睁大的眼睛里满是惊喜：“真的？”

“真的。”布冯的大手抚过卡西后颈，“我想多陪陪你，这几天里我们可以有更多的时间互相了解。你一个人来意大利，也需要向导吧。”

“太好了……”

布冯绕过桌子，搂着卡西让他靠在自己身上，轻轻揉着卡西的头发。“或许该是我觉得太好了吧。昨天夜里我还在想，会不会等明天你醒了，这一切都不算数了，只是一次一夜情而已……但你是认真的……太好了，Iker……

“……说到底，我才是那个幸运的人吧。”

 


End file.
